


How To Get Your Boyfriend into Crime

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Otherwhere (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parenting, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Quint commits crimes where he wants to or not, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ambiguous canon, metamours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: When Phantom fucks up and gets captured by SupraSystems, it's up to Quint and Kat to team up and rescue their datefriend from Trevor Adler. But can they manage to work together and figure out a way to save Phantom without too high of a cost?
Relationships: Katherine Slane II | Kat & The Quintessential Hero | Quint, Katherine Slane II | Kat/Phantom (Otherwhere), Minor or Background Relationship(s), The Quintessential Hero | Quint/Phantom (Otherwhere)





	How To Get Your Boyfriend into Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am writing more Otherwhere fanfiction. It's labeled as Ambiguous Canon because while the concept is non-canon and won't become canon (afaik) there is a lot in the fic that is canon and canon-adjacent. So take from it what you will. I really wanted to write more OW stuff, especially QuintPhanKat related, and thought a story of Kat and Quint having to work together would be fun.

"I think you're doing that wrong."

Quint looked up from his notebook to the top of Phantom's head. They had leaned over from the other side of the table, pointing to one of the math equations he had been working on. They glanced up and smiled at him. Quint took a moment, just a small moment, to study Phantom's face. It wasn't as if he was not used to seeing it close up. In fact, he had become quite familiar with Phantom being close to him these days. Yet, there was something about them that always had him staring. If only for a moment. 

Their freckles, far too numerous to count without being caught, seemed to stand out more. Perhaps it was because they were getting more sun these days. Not cooped up in a house or constantly invisible, hiding away. He was always surprised by how bright yellow their eyes were, like daffodils in the sun. How their lips always turned up in that cat-like smile, once taunting now cute. How smooth their skin looked, how he knew exactly how soft it was. 

"No, it's right."

Phantom furrowed their brow, shaking their head. "No, you missed a step here. Look at it again."

Quint did. Phantom was right. He sighed, dropping his pencil onto the table, and leaned back. Phantom watched him, always watching. Bright yellow eyes that seemed to want to drag him in.

"You want to do my math homework for me?"

"You said you didn't want me to do it for you. That it wouldn't be right. Hm, no what was it you said?" They leaned back, face all scrunched up trying to recall what he might have said to them weeks ago. He knew what it was. Quint felt like if Phantom helped him it'd be cheating. He had to learn on his own. Quint wasn't really thinking about it now, watching Phantom mouth words to themselves, lost in thought. 

"I'm distracting you."

He snapped to attention, looking up at Phantom. 

"No. No, you aren't."

There it was. That smile of theirs. Mischievous. Of course, they knew that he was watching them. A trained watcher could always tell when someone was doing a poor job of hiding it. Phantom leaned closer to him, coming around the table. They were close, now. Closer than before. He could feel their breath against his mouth as they leaned in further, arms coming to rest on either side of him. Quint closed his eyes just before they felt Phantom's mouth on his own. The kiss lingered, one second, two seconds, three. He could feel Phantom put a hand over one of his, leaning against him fully. If he didn't have a chair behind him to lean against, Phantom would have knocked him over. He wouldn't have minded. His glasses pressed against his face a little too hard, digging in against his nose, as Phantom broke the kiss just for a second before kissing him again. He didn't stop them, kissing them back. He wrapped a hand around their arm, holding them to him. 

Phantom broke the kiss, for real this time. When they pulled back they were flushed and looked a bit dazed, but they were beautiful. He never realized until it happened, how lovely Phantom could look like this. They giggled softly as they brushed the hair from his face. 

"You know Quint you're quite cute like this."

"Shut up."

Phantom laughed, moving back to where they had started. Quint let go of them without a fight, but there was a part of him that didn't want to let them go. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the homework he really should be doing. 

"If you're distracting me, it's on purpose."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Quint. I can't help that I'm so cute and charming you can't help but be enamored." They stuck out their tongue at him, laughing once more. "I'll go if it really is too much trouble. I would hate to be the reason you failed a class or something."

"You have a high opinion of yourself."

"I think I have just the right opinion of me." 

"You can stay. Just no more kissing until I'm done. Or I'll never be done."

Phantom did a mock salute, more to annoy him than anything he figured. No relationship could stop the way they teased and provoked one another. It didn't seem to be a problem though, as they both leaned into it more than anything. 

"I'll behave."

"I'll believe that when it happens."

"Rude."

They didn't behave and Quint didn't finish his homework until late in the night. 

* * *

Kat watched Phantom float around the kitchen, unsure if they were attempting to cook something or just looking around. There was no reason that Phantom would have to obverse a place they had been in several times. Phantom lived here after all. Had for several months. Or perhaps a year by now? Kat wasn't all that sure. With the drifting in between, it was hard to say exactly how long Phantom had been here. 

They were distracted, the further Kat observed them. Touching the top of the stove, fortunately, turned off and unused at the moment. Kat felt worried. Something seemed off. 

"You okay Phantom?"

Phantom looked at Kat as if they were surprised to see her. Like they had forgotten she was there. The bright smile on their face caught Kat off-guard. There was such sincerity to it. Like seeing Kat brought them this bright joy that dispelled whatever was worrying them. Kat kept their neutral expression as Phantom floated over to them. 

"Just trying to figure out dinner."

"You don't need to lie to me."

Phantom laughed as if they had been caught in the middle of something. Rubbing their head sheepishly. Kat watched them, how they seemed to struggle to find a way to explain it. She was worried they were searching for a way to tell her without worrying her. It was pointless. She'd do it regardless. 

Phantom reached out and took her hands. Both of their hands were rough to the touch, but for different reasons. Kat had remembered how they felt once, long ago. When they had first met. They were the hands of an inventor, a mechanic. Rough and hard-working. Well-worn, especially now. Phantom built things, created them, improved them. Kat's hands were rough because she had done the opposite. 

"I'm not lying. I am hungry and I prefer my cooking. No offense, of course."

"None was taken."

"I just have a lot on my mind. Drifting has... made me remember a lot of things I had forgotten while stuck here. I just want to be sure I'm doing everything I can. That I'm not forgetting anything."

"You're stuck here?" Kat tried not to sound hurt and would have probably accomplished it for anyone who wasn't Phantom. But Phantom knew her well. Too well, perhaps. They had grown closer and closer since Phantom's arrival in Prime and back into her life. They had seen her in pretty dark places in the past, but so had Kat. It was kind of cheesy and Kat would never really say the words out loud but it was as if they were connected. 

"No. I don't mean it like that Kat. I like being here. I want to be here. I could leave if I wanted to."

They could. Phantom could take the ENA and go. Now that they were all back home, so to speak, Phantom didn't have to worry about leaving anyone trapped somewhere. Even Rain might adjust to this dimension given time. 

"But when Ollie died. I did feel stuck. I felt like I was trapped in- Well. I had a lot of dark thoughts. But I am happy here, Kat. I am so very happy." Phantom pulled Kat closer to them. Their floating allowed them to match her height and it was easy for Phantom to place one of their hands against her face, fingers trailing her scar gently. So imitatively that it made Kat feel almost overwhelmed by the sensation. Phantom kissed her, gently. Their mouth wasn't rough at all. It was soft and inviting and Kat kissed Phantom as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

No, Phantom wasn't stuck. Kat couldn't really understand why they stayed, why they loved her so dearly, but she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything. Phantom pulled back, looking at Kat with such a loving stare. So wonderful and amazing. Their mouth curled into a smile that was so soft it made Kat's heart ache.

"What kind of dinner are you going to make?"

"I was thinking of pasta with vegetables. I picked up some zucchini and squash. If you want to add any meat to yours that is fine."

"Just vegetables are okay. Let me know if you need any help."

"Of course."

* * *

Quint glanced over at Phantom when they got too quiet. They were furiously writing something on a notepad. When he looked at it closer, it was definitely math of some kind. But far more advanced than anything he was working on. He couldn't understand it at all. 

"What is this?"

"Quantum physics. I'm working on an equation that relates to drifting and how it functions."

"Seems complicated."

Phantom took a moment to consider. "I suppose it is complicated. You don't travel through dimensions using simple math or concepts. It's not an easy process to accomplish but I'm quite familiar with the details."

"Where did you even learn any of this." He wasn't sure if Phantom had picked it up just naturally or was taught it. It was difficult to say exactly what Phantom knew and didn't know. They were a genius, that was certain, but there was so much that seemed to confuse them. 

"I learned the basics in my dimension. I was interested in it to a degree, although most of what I focused on and studied is engineering and technology. When I began to drift with Ollie, he taught me what he knew from his father's experiments, and together we looked further into it. We thought it would be best to learn as much as we could if we were going to continue."

Sure, it made sense but it didn't stop Quint from frowning. It seemed like a headache. 

"Could you teach it?"

"Are you interested in learning quantum physics and the theory of the multiverse? Or perhaps the mechanics behind how the ENA functions?"

"Not at all."

There was a moment of silence. "Yes. I could teach it if someone was willing to learn. It would not be easy, but doable."

"Well. If I ever become bored enough I'll let you know."

"I'll have you know it's a fascinating subject."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure it is."

* * *

"Phantom did you download blueprints for SupraSystems?"

Phantom looked up from the pasta to Kat with a worried expression.

"Just want to be sure I know what's going on with them. Trevor Adler figured out dimensional traveling twice. I don't want him to be able to just run free."

"You know it's not your responsibility right? You don't have to worry about this." Kat frowned at Phantom. This felt like a losing conversation. They understood their fears, but they didn't want Phantom to end up getting hurt.

"I know." Phantom's voice was quiet. They weren't meeting her eyes. "But someone has to pay attention."

"Just be careful Phantom. Alder knows who you are. He could come after you."

"I'm ready. He won't take me down easily."

Kat wasn't sure how to respond to that. Phantom changed the subject. But Kat could see the look of anger and determination in their eyes. If they could help Phantom with this, then maybe that was the best course of action. It wasn't as if she didn't have any stakes in this matter. More importantly, Phantom had stakes in it and Phantom was the most important thing to them. 

"Don't worry Kat. You won't lose me. No one has to lose anyone ever again."

"You make such promises."

"Well, I intend to keep them. Now please eat. Your pasta will get cold."

* * *

Phantom stood on a building in the middle of the night. They should have left a note. They should have said something to the two of them. They could still feel the kisses from earlier, sweet as ever. 

They were going to make this right. They were going to be sure nothing could go wrong again. That he couldn't hurt anyone else. Then they could get back to their simple life. They could not help Quint with his schoolwork and tease him. They could make dinner for Kat and talk about their day. They could spend time with their friends and perhaps drift again. Finding new, exciting dimensions to share with the others they had let into their heart. 

But first, they had to settle this matter.

"I'm sorry everyone." 

They went invisible and headed inside of SupraSystems, as prepared as they could be. They had hope this would all end up okay. 

* * *

The very next day, Phantom was missing. 


End file.
